Speedfang
by FlamingHotshot
Summary: Basically, a story about my predacon oc. I OWN NOTHING BUT THAT OC.


Hotshot: Something I've been wanting to write about since the creation of my Predacon OC(with a help of a friend) and so, here it is. For those who think that her design described sounds familiar...well, it's based on the Indoraptor from Fallen Kingdom because I love that design. I'm not sure how consistant the posts will be since I have others I'm working on but I wanted to know what you guys think about it. So...enjoy!

 **Edit:** I tried to make Soundwave's thoughts/speech more...soundwavey so to speak. Also fixed some spellings and whatnot,

* * *

 **Summary:** Shockwave have another Predacon up his sleeve. **  
Pairings:** Shockwave/Soundwave, Maybe some Megatron/Starscream(Depending) **  
Warnings:** Violence, the usual

* * *

 **Speedfang  
Chapter 1**

A swirling, green vortex flickered in the dimly lit lab, lighting the space up considerably. A hulking mass stepped out of the vortex, followed by a smaller, slimmer figure. A crimson optic took in the lab until it landed on a large tube that held a yellowish liquid and something within that is of considerate size. It was something that he had came back for with Megatron's permission. Shockwave slowly made his way over to the tube with his smaller, leaner mate following close behind.

"Keep your distance." His deep voice rang out, causing Soundwave to stop in his tracks. "I do not know how this one will react when it's released from the tube."

Soundwave nodded in acknowledgement and kept his distance, watching as the purple mech walked closer to the tube and to the console that was connected to it. Shockwave began to type in some commands and once they were entered, the liquid began to drain from the tube. The scientist took a step back towards the other, eyeing the creature with in the tube, waiting for a lone moment.

Amber optics shot up and with a swing of its tail, it shattered the glass surrounding it. The beast landed on all fours, and it was obvious that this beast- this Predacon- was a femme as she was slender and smaller than the first Predacon.

Her back came up to Shockwave's elbow joint and without the trademark Predacon wings, she looked smaller. A short spike protruded up from her snout, six other spikes came from the top of her head and smaller, barely noticeable spikes, they were more like nubs, ran down her back to the tip of her tail. There was what looked like to be soft metal that was on her upper neck, at the base of her jaw.

Her front legs were shorter than her hind legs and her armor was a dark green color with little accents of amber throughout her body. Her claws were a dull silver color and her tail was shorter than the first Predacon's. All in all, she didn't look as impressive as her male counterpart.

Shockwave felt Soundwave touch his arm lightly, which caused the larger mech to glance at the silent one before looking back at the Predacon, who was shaking some of the access liquid off and started to sniff at the air. She must have caught their scent since her head whipped around as she turned her attention towards the two.

' _New Predacon: is cute.'_ He heard Soundwave through the bond. He already knew what his mate was thinking, especially when technically, the Predacon is inexperienced and a youngling. Carrier instincts is one thing that eluded the larger mech.

Shockwave only hummed and took a step forward, towards the beast who watched him wearily. He held out his hand, palm opened and facing towards the Predacon, his stance holding confidence and no fear. Then, he spoke directly at her. "You know who I am by my voice, don't you?"

He could see a spark in her optics when he talked and after she cautiously sniffed his hand, she bumped her hand against his palm.

This is what Shockwave was waiting for. He glances behind him, at Soundwave before motioning the other mech to walk closer. The silent mech walked over to them without any hesitation, which caused the beast to look over at him. Shockwave was quick to closed two fingers around her muzzle, turning her to face him again.

"You do not attack him at any point of time." He told her, his voice filled with authority that demanded to be heeded. "He is my mate. Therefore, you will listen to him like you to me."

Once Shockwave let her muzzle go, she turned her attention back to the second mech, her head tilted to the side, as if searching for something on his visor.

Soundwave knew what she was looking for and after some slight hesitation, he reached up, unlocked his visor from its place and pulled it away, revealing his face and violet optics.

Shockwave made sure to stare at the interaction closely, watching as his creation took a step closer to his mate before stretching out her neck, sniffing the air around him and paying attention to his chest, where Lazerbeak was attached.

"Hello…" Soundwave greeted the Predacon softly, his voice slightly scratchy from the lack of use. She stared into the mech's eyes before taking a few steps forward, bringing her closer to him and then she seated herself in front of him like a dog would with its human.

Soundwave held out his hand much like how Shockwave did, his thin fingers splayed as he watched her lean forward and bumped his hand with her snout and Soundwave automatically began to pet the Predacon. A small smile graced his features as he began to hear a purr-like noise coming from her. "What are we naming her?"

And just like that, Shockwave knew that trying to treat her like they all did with the first Predacon was out of the question.

"I gave her the code name Speedfang." Shockwave told him.

"Name: Shall stay the same."

Shockwave nodded as Speedfang twitched her tail at the same. "Come, Lord Megatron is expecting us back at any moment. I'm sure she'll start getting hungry soon as well."

Soundwave nodded and put his visor back on while stepping away of the newly named Predacon. He followed Shockwave through the portal and Megatron was standing there on the other side, waiting for them.

"Did you get what you wanted?" Megatron questioned.

"Yes, my lord. I have brought you another asset." Shockwave nodded before taking a step to the side just as Speedfang came through the swirling vortex with some hesitation. Megatron took in the sight of this new Predacon, noting the glaring differences between this one and the first.

"Meet Speedfang." Shockwave introduced her to his leader. "I began her creation not long after I began our first Predacon."

"I see." The leader eyed the newest addition before looking at Shockwave and then at Soundwave. "Shall I call Starscream to come and take her to the beast?"

' _No.'_ Soundwave told Shockwave over the bond. _'Suggestion: too soon. Speedfang: stays with us. Unknown how the two will get along. Speedfang: needs rest and Energon just in case of confrontation.'_

To Shockwave, it was sound logic and he conveyed it to Megatron, who simply nodded, trusting his two most loyal followers.

"Make sure she doesn't cause trouble." With that, Megatron walked away from the three.

The two waited for Megatron to walk out of sight before leading her down to Shockwave's lab. Shockwave walked over to his work station while Soundwave allowed Lazerbeak to detach from his chest and watched keenly as his symbiote went close to Speedfang but not to close, giving small chirps in a greeting.

Speedfang stared at the buzzing symbiote before going up on her hind legs and began to sniff at the small mech. Then, she let out what sounded like a trill before going back down on all fours and made her way to the corner of the lab, laying down and curling up.

Lazerbeak landed on her back and began to chirp and trill at her with her responding. Of course, they couldn't understand each other, but that wasn't going to stop them, especially Lazerbeak.

Soundwave watched the two for a long moment before turning and heading out and towards the bridge, so he could return to his station. It felt…odd leaving his last surviving creation with the newly awakened beast but he hoped that they would develop a bond and that Speedfang would find the instinct to care and protect Lazerbeak in case Soundwave couldn't be with him.

Only time will tell, it seemed.


End file.
